Bulma's Bad Day
|Rōmaji title = Buruma no Dai-Shippai |Literal title = Bulma's Big Mistake |Series = DB |Number = 46 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = Bulma's Big Mistake!! |Airdate = January 14, 1987 |English Airdate = March 6, 2002 |Previous = Danger in the Air |Next = Kame House: Found! }} |''Buruma no Dai-Shippai''|lit. "Bulma's Big Mistake"}} is the first episode of the General Blue Saga and the forty-sixth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 14, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 6, 2002. Summary Goku and Bulma go off to find the Dragon Balls. What they do not know is that the Red Ribbon Army is still after them. Meanwhile, at another general's headquarters, General Blue puts on his armband that says "blue," making sure he properly dressing himself, before starting his day's work. He then talks to several soldiers who were having trouble finding a Dragon Ball, with Blue expressing annoyance at having to do everything for them. He eventually deduces the reason why they aren't finding it is because one of them was too busy picking his nose. The soldier tries to explain himself, but Blue would hear none of it, citing he has the evidence in hand and orders for him to be executed. He then receives a message which has a picture of Goku. He finds out that he beat both Colonel Silver and General White. He is not worried, because he does not see a child as a threat. Goku finds out that the Dragon Ball is underwater. They land on an island and Bulma changes back to her regular height. As Bulma gets out her Dyno-Cap case, she sees that there is only one left noticing that she mixed hers with her father's. She tosses the capsule only to get several Dirty Magazines, which Bulma reacts angrily, declaring that men are animals and tearing up the magazines, and Goku, not knowing the implications of what the magazines were, pitying the girls as he believes that they were too poor to afford clothes. Goku looks for the Dragon Ball under water, while Bulma looks for places to shop on land. Goku cannot hold his breath long enough and goes up, looking for Bulma. Bulma runs into two Red Ribbon soldiers, and they start to harass her as they want to have "fun" with her (the implication being to sexually assault her). They start to chase her in their planes. Goku finds her and knocks them down. General Blue is amazed, that one little boy can defeat two of his officers. Goku then, decides to go to Kame House for help. Major Events *Goku attempts to retrieve a Dragon Ball in the ocean only for it to be too deep. *Bulma runs into some trouble with the Red Ribbon Army on a nearby island. Battles *Bulma vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers *Goku vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Master Roshi *Turtle *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue Locations *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *General Blue's Camp *Kame House Objects *Flying Nimbus *Power Pole *Micro Band *Capsule *Dirty magazine Differences from the Manga *In the manga, after the Red Ribbon Army soldiers suggest having some "fun" the scene abruptly changing to them chasing her in their choppers. In the anime, Bulma first throws dirt in their eyes and they stumble down some rocks before getting in the choppers. *A Red Ribbon Army soldier informing General Blue that the choppers have disappeared from their radar is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 46 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 46 (BD) pt-br:O Completo Fracasso de Bulma fr:Dragon Ball épisode 046 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball